Omega Omnisphere Defenders
by Corey19
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are sent to different Megaverse thanks to Mechikabura whose plan is to get revenge on the two Saiyans and bring back the Demon Realm. Can Goku and Vegeta stop Mechikabura with other heroes' help or will they fail?


**This is Omega Omnisphere Defenders with Goku and Vegeta as the main protagonists**

**Goku and Vegeta will have Kaioken 1-100 platillion, Super Saiyan 1-6, Super Saiyan God 1-6, Super Saiyan Blue 1-6, Super Saiyan White Omni-God 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution God 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution Blue 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution White Omni-God 1-6, Perfected Super Saiyan 1-6, Perfected Super Saiyan God 1-6, Perfected Super Saiyan Blue 1-6, Perfected Ssj White Omni-God 1-6, Master Ultra Instinct, Ultra Instinct (Omen), Mystic Form and Goku absorbed the earth's dragon balls and Vegeta absorbed the namek's dragon balls**

**Crossovers:**

**Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Ben 10, Boondocks, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex, Samurai Jack, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Family Guy, Dexter Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Total Drama Series, Steven Universe, Transformers Prime, Fairy Odd Parents, American Dad, Johnny Bravo, Adventure Time, Ed, Edd,n' Eddy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Futurama, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing World of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney Universe, Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, South Park, Hey Arnold, Spongebob Squarepants, Yin Yang Yo**

**Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Super Sonico, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Goblin Slayer, Dr. Stone, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt**

**Comic Books: Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Red Sonja, Witchblade**

**Video Games: Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta, GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Just Cause, Prototype, Halo, God of War, Mafia 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Infamous 1 and Second Son, Queen Blade, Until Dawn, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Skullgirls, SNK**

**Movies: Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, IT, Hellraiser, Scream, Chucky, Saw, The Ring, The Thing, Carrie, Alien, Predator, Terminator, Candyman, John Wick, Zombieland**

**Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Goatman, The Smiling Man, Kuchisake-Onna, Funnymouth, The Blind Maiden, Mr. Bear, The Ticket-Taker, The Rake, Black-eyed Children, Bloody Mary, Bunny Man**

**TV shows: Lucifer, Power Rangers**

**This takes place after 650 trillion years after GT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

DBZ Megaverse

We see Goku in his GT outfit and Vegeta in his Xeno outfit walking around on Jupiter

It has been 650 trillion years since the events of GT

During the 650 trillion years, Goku decided to leave with Shernon and train to get stronger to protect the Universe and he absorbs Earth Dragon Balls inside him

Vegeta, on the other hand, decided to stay on Earth to stay with his family and protect the Earth

He trains to catch with Goku and to protect Earth and his family

After Goku returns to Earth to check on his friends and family to see if they're doing fine

He found out that Vegeta is the only one on his friends alive and founds out the others died due to natural causes or an illness

Goku was sad and devastated when he found this out

Goku asked Vegeta to come with him since Vegeta has nothing else to do on Earth

Vegeta came with Goku and train

After 650 trillion years have passed, the became Saiyan Omega Omni-Gods and gotten stronger and more powerful and became an immortal beings

The two now protect the Omega Omnisphere together

"Man, I can't believe it been trillions of years," Goku said

"Tell me about Kakarot," Vegeta said with his arms crossed and eyes closed

Then, both of them sense powerful evil energy

Making Vegeta open his eyes and Goku was on guard

"That energy," Goku said in shock and amazement

"It off the charts," Vegeta said in awe

"We need to go check it out," Goku said as he flew towards the energy

"Right behind you Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he flew after Goku

* * *

We see Mechikabura in outer space carrying out his plan

"Excellent," Mechikabura said with a sadistic smirk, "Everything is coming together now,"

He senses Goku and Vegeta coming towards him

"So they are still alive," Mechikabura said, "Interesting,"

Goku and Vegeta made it to the location and is surprised to see who it is

"Mechikabura!" Goku said with venom in his voice

"I thought you were dead!" Vegeta shouted with angry in his voice

"Oh, I was," Mechikabura said with a smirk, "But, then I got revived and seek revenge on you two,"

"You can try, but you won't succeed!" Goku shouted as he and Vegeta went Super Saiyan 3 and flew towards Mechikabura

'Time to carried out my plan,' Mechikabura thought

He used his dark energy ki to open a portal

The portal starting pulling Goku and Vegeta in

"What the?!" Goku said in shocked

"Oh fuck!" Vegeta said

"I got you now!" Mechikabura said, "This is goodbye!"

As Goku and Vegeta got sucked up in the portal and the portal close

"Now that they are out of the way, I can fulfill my goal," Mechikabura said to himself


End file.
